Week
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Shane/Caitlyn oneshot. Sunday to Saturday, Caitlyn fell for Shane in just a week.


**Obviously I'm in another oneshot craze here…but I'll put it to good use writing more Shane/Caitlyn! Lol So here's an idea that came…I don't know where it came from, but it came…**

**Let me know what you think-it's written a little differently then normal.**

It was a Sunday when camp started and Caitlyn returned to Camp Rock for her third year. Last year was much too dramatic and Caitlyn hopes that maybe this summer would be better.

Then she sees Shane look her away amidst the crowd, and she isn't sure what it is but a flame of something ignites in her chest. A small smile spreads across her face but she looks away when her cheeks feel warm.

Her footsteps are quick and steady as she makes her way to the cabin she's supposed to stay in, her thoughts preoccupied with the sudden occurrence upon seeing Shane's face.

And she swears not to let it affect her.

It was a Monday when Shane sat next to her at lunch, talking a lot about nothing important. His two brothers eventually join them and Caitlyn tried to keep in the conversation, but is too distracted by her and Shane's closeness.

Shane's knee bumps lightly into hers whenever he fidgets or shifts positions, and at one point his hand even brushed against her leg. She can't remember why, but it had something to do with dropping food.

It's a relief when she finally finishes her meal, hastily excusing herself and ignoring the questioning looks from the brothers at her rushing off. There was just no way she could stand being that close to Shane and even feeling his occasional, accidental touch.

And she swears those aren't butterflies in her stomach.

It was a Tuesday when she was practicing her guitar alone in the cabin used for hip hop dance. Somehow Shane discovered her alone and they had a small conversation, eventually leading to him giving her a few tips on playing guitar.

Caitlyn feels her heart speeding up when Shane sits behind her and helps her situate her hands just right. The guitar makes beautiful sounds, but it passes by her unnoticed when Shane speaks in her ear, saying how well she caught on.

And Caitlyn swears her breathlessness is from excitement from her new trick on the guitar, and not a reaction to Shane's closeness and breath on her neck.

It's a Wednesday when Shane somehow managed to push away from shore in the canoe with her, and she tries not to show her panic. Honestly, she had thought Jason and Nate would be there too, or else she never would have agreed.

They talk for awhile before both slipping into their own thoughts. The silence is peaceful and Caitlyn is just able to get herself to relax when next thing she knows, she's choking on water and swimming to the surface to gasp for air.

Shane only laughs at his stunt, not realizing at first that she's having a coughing fit. Then Caitlyn sees him frown at no angry response coming from her and he swims over, wrapping an arm around her and asking her worriedly if she's okay.

And Caitlyn swears that when her coughing stopped, her shallow breathes were from choking on water, not Shane being so close.

It was a Thursday that Caitlyn was reading a book, with her back against the tree. Suddenly, Shane's standing over her and asking what she's reading but she ignores him. Caitlyn knows he hates being ignored.

Laughing when he snatches the book from her hands, Caitlyn stands up and chases him around to try and get it back. Somehow, they end up tripping over each other and Caitlyn feels the ability to breathe taken away momentarily.

Shane lifts himself up, still laughing, supporting his weight on his elbows as he looks down at her and Caitlyn doesn't know what to say. Having him that close and looking that happy was just breath taking.

And Caitlyn swears she was only silent because she was so mad at Shane-her book having gotten a torn page.

It was a Friday when Shane seated himself next to her in her cabin. He was being awfully quiet, and Caitlyn looked up from her computer, worried by his silence. She asks him if he's okay, but he only sighs.

And she's sure her heart is about to shatter as he stumbles over his embarrassed words, telling Caitlyn there's a girl he really likes, but doesn't know how to tell her. There's a rock in her throat as she listens to him speak, as a good friend should, but soon her anger at his obliviousness to her feelings (she's finally admitted silently to them) for him.

"Just grab her and kiss her, for Pete's sake!" Caitlyn snaps, keeping her eyes from Shane because she knows it's stupid to get angry, "It's not that hard to figure out."

Shane blinks, but Caitlyn doesn't see, suddenly absorbed into her computer again.

"Is something wrong?" he asks, uncertain because anger was the last thing he expected from her. Laughter was what he had braced himself for.

"You're just annoying me." She mutters vaguely, still not meeting his eyes and Shane feels a little guilty. Maybe she had been doing something important.

"Well, _excuse_ me for expecting my friend to be willing to listen." He snaps back, just to hide his disappointment and hurt that she seemed so oblivious that he was talking about her.

"Just go away." She says sharply, this time Caitlyn lifts her face to meet his gaze, and Shane's lips part in a silent gasp at her looking ready to cry.

"Why?" he demands, his stomach twisting in knots at the strange situation they were both in.

"Because you're so stupid!" Caitlyn explodes, "I can't stand it anymore-just go away! You go from girl to girl so fast, it makes me sick!"

"I do not!" Shane actually feels a little angry at this, even though it's obvious she's not telling the whole truth. It's a little intimidating, he realizes, the way Caitlyn turns her anger on him.

"You're such an ignorant fool." Caitlyn snaps, eyes glaring harshly at him and nearly burning holes into his face, "I want you out of here."

"Fine!" Shane's cold, angry response comes as he stand abruptly, headed toward the door and silently wondering just what went wrong.

And Caitlyn swears Shane makes her mad so easily.

It was a Saturday when Caitlyn heard a knock on the cabin door and Shane entered. There was no problem acting angry now. She was really angry- at him for making her fall for him, at herself for falling.

"What do you want?" she asks coldly, narrowing her eyes in annoyance.

"To tell you Peggy's looking for you." Shane states coldly in return as he takes a couple steps forward, just to get on her nerves-and it worked.

"Fine. You can leave now." she speaks bluntly, glaring harder at the scowl that never leaves his face.

"You sound so arrogant." He throws the words at her with obvious distaste.

"Well, _you're_ conceited." Caitlyn tosses back, pointing toward the door again and he rolls his eyes and shakes his head before turning around to head to the door.

Caitlyn steps off the bed and folds her arms across her chest in satisfaction, "And don't come back." She adds before turning to face the other way, remembering she left her favorite pair of converse in the closet.

But a firm grip grabs her arm and spins her around, lips colliding fiercely with hers immediately after. And for a moment, Caitlyn is scared and wonders who is kissing her, because it can't be Shane.

But it is, and she can feel him pulling her against his chest, fingers running through her hair as one of his hands rests on the small of her back. Caitlyn knows that she couldn't resist even if she wanted to, so sighs slightly and kisses him back, letting her hands tangle in his dark locks.

And finally they're both happy but Caitlyn feels herself blush when it really dawns on her exactly what is happening. There's no way this would have happened if they hadn't made each other so mad. It was definitely an angry kiss that was slowly melting into a blissful one.

Pushing back a moan when Shane's lips began to pull away, Caitlyn's eyelids flutter open to meet Shane's gorgeous eyes and neither of them says a word. Because what they just did requires no words at the moment, and both of them know what the other is feeling finally.

Shane leans down and captures her lips again, furiously and Caitlyn can't help but return the kiss, equally eagerly.

And Caitlyn swears they didn't both just moan softly at the same time.

It was a Sunday when he proposed and she said yes.

**Too cheesy? Too predictable? I kind of like it…**

**But I still wanna know what you think, so review!**


End file.
